Faded Silence
by LudFelic
Summary: He's gone. What's the point of living anymore? Something like me deserves to be locked away and never seen again. JUst let everyone around me forget me. Why haven't you come back? I need you... more than you'd think. I did ths for you...


Faded Silence

It's been quite a long time since I've seen the sun. Well, if I stood under its golden rays I'd be obliterated in seconds…

I've been alone now for 3 years… three long years. I guess I don't matter to anyone anymore. I've grown used to it, I guess. I don't think anyone would really care if I upping died… maybe I should. I mean it won't be long before I die anyway.

I've suppressed my dying powers now for 19 years. I haven't tasted the thick goodness of blood for one reason and one reason alone, him… I couldn't bring myself to have a child like that find out what his 'father' was, a blood sucking beast of madness. But why have I not fed on anything since his disappearance? You know, it's a mystery. Maybe I feel that it's been so long, my fangs wouldn't know how to react to the feeling of them piercing skin for the first time in a very long time. Maybe it's the fact that I've grown used to always feeling this emptiness.

The day he left me was the day that everything went downhill. Sure I was able to not have a need for blood in those years of our lives but, the day he left, something happened. Everything I had been suppressing all lashed out. It's as if my body new that it needed something and now that this 'blockage' was gone, it could do anything it needed to survive. I wouldn't let it… and that's where my condition now came into play. I can't move without it burning. My fangs feel as if they've been dipped in molten metal. I'm dying.

I don't understand why this happened. I moved. He moved. I gave him my new address and he didn't. Not a single message, not a single call and not even a simple letter. It's as if I no longer exist to him.

So I sit here in the dark, trying to figure out what I did wrong. As laid there on the couch, I heard something I hadn't heard in a while; a knock on my door. I sprung from the couch as fast as my aching body would let me. I grabbed the handle and felt my hand shake as I twisted it. The door slowly creaked open. As I opened it, I first saw blue sneakers, with crisp white laces. I slowly looked up and noticed loosely fitted dark blue jeans. Before I could see their face, I was being wrapped in a warm, 'I missed you' hug. Their arms wrapped around my being as they pressed their body against mine. A familiar scent filled my nose and a more matured voice struck my ears,

"Dude, I'm really sorry."

It can't be true, Alfred… My hands grabbed on to the back of his jacket and my face dug into his chest. My knees began to shake and buckle. I started to fall. We both went on our knees in the middle of my doorframe. My whole body began to shake.

"Dude, you alright?"

He took his hands and planted them on my shoulders. I didn't want him to let go. My hands were still holding on to his jacket. My head faced the ground. This is bad… My neck began to burn as the color of my eyes changed from their dark green to deep, glowy red. My fangs burned even worse than before. 'I need blood… Alfred…. Why did you come here? I'm a monster… I need your blood.'

"Hey Arthur, don't be crying on me."

He took one hand off my shoulder and placed it on the side of my face. He lifted my head up brushing some of the hair off to the side. I closed my eyes, 'He can't see.'

One of my hands raced up his jacket and found the collar to his shirt. I pulled it away and slightly opened my eyes…

"Alfred, I'm sorry, but it's been too long."

My fangs quickly dug into the side of his neck and immediately felt the pure pleasure of blood once again. Alfred's hands placed themselves on my shoulders and I could feel him trying to push me away. 'Please don't, it'll only make it hurt worse.' My fangs dug more into the side of his neck. His fingers dug into my shoulders. My powers; I could feel them all coming back to their full strength. 'I'm sorry.' I felt one of his hands leave my shoulder and then a piercing stab filled my stomach. I winced in pain and pulled my fangs from his neck. I looked down to see, he stabbed me with a pen… a blue, ball point pen… Alfred covered the side of his neck with his hand. I ripped out the pen and my wound began to heal.

"I came here because you weren't answering any of my calls or replying back to my letters. I came to say hi and well, I got at least some sort of greeting."

"Al, I'm…"

I looked at his neck, then at his bloody pen. My eyes changed back to their dark green.

"So Francis was right, you are a little monster. That's awesome!"

"Al, I'm…. Wait what?"

"Francis told me like a year ago that if you went out into the sun you'd melt. I didn't really believe him… till now that is!"

"Look I'm really sorry for doing that but…. Where have you been?! You never sent me anything as to where you were or how you were or even if you still knew I was in existence!"

"Dude, I messaged you a lot. You never replied back!"

"My phone doesn't re-…"

I hugged him. "I'm so sorry… the phone I have doesn't receive texts…"

"Well, I'm here. And here to stay… I kinda got kicked out of my house so…"

"Yes! Yes you can stay!"

"Don't look so happy about it. Almost makes me think you'll die without me."

We both just started to laugh. "Ha if only you knew!"

My Al… he came back. The warmth and light in my life. The only reason I had to live came back to me. My need for blood was quenched and if he was going to stay and he knew what I was, then I'm not going to hide it. Instead he volunteered to help me out every now and then.

It's been a while since I could smile. It's been a while since I've been this happy.

I'm grateful that he finally decided to come home.


End file.
